The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a rotary device and, more particularly, to a rotary device with no-back and torque-limiting capabilities.
An aircraft utilizes actuation systems for control of aircraft flight surfaces. Such actuation systems transmit torque to actuators through torque transmission devices including torque tubes, gear boxes and bearing supports. If a disconnection failure occurs to a torque transmission device, a no-back will prevent a loss of position control for a given flight surface by grounding the resultant torque generated by airloads on the flight control surface to a structural ground and thereby lock the surface in a fixed position.
With such flight control actuation systems, it is often necessary to mitigate an overload condition generated by a structural jam. One method to accomplish overload mitigation is to have a torque limiting device within the actuation system such that the actuator output torque is limited by a mechanism within an actuator by transferring torque to structural ground if the limit is exceeded.